Godzilla and Mothra: Junior's Return
by crashzilla09
Summary: This is a sequel to the Godzilla and Mothra vs Bagan story. Junior finds his father after believing he died and discovers he has a bigger family. Meanwhile, an evil force makes it's way to Earth.
1. Chapter 1

Note: I probably should have started this sequel sooner, but I wanted to get some of the other things out of the way first. So, I apologize and enjoy this sequel! And I own nothing.

A meteor is seen falling from the sky and it crashed into the ocean. Then bubbles started coming out of the water. Then after a huge splash we see what seems to be Godzilla. The Godzilla roars and the roar turns into a yawn. "Man. The meteors can be so annoying! If only I have something to take this out on!" the Godzilla said. He looked and saw Monster Island. "Na. I don't want to fight my allies" the Godzilla said. He continues to look and spots Japan. "That could work" the Godzilla said to himself.

On Infant Island, we see a young Insido, who looks like a combination of Mothra larva and Minilla, but with fancy designs, sleeping. Then we see two legendary monsters sleeping and holding each other. One was Mothra, but with fancy designs. And the other was Godzilla, also with fancy designs. Mothra wakes up to see Godzilla still sleeping. She gave a gentle smile and gently rubbed his cheek. Godzilla then let out a yawn and woke up. "Morning sleepy head" Mothra said. "You always say that when I wake up" Godzilla said. "Oh, don't pretend you don't love that" Mothra said teasing him. "Maybe I do. But then again.. nothing can make me say so when I look at you" Godzilla said with a smirk. "Aww you" Mothra said. And they kissed and continued to cuddle. Then Godzilla has a strange feeling. "What is it?" Mothra asked. "I feel.. a strange.. yet familiar energy" Godzilla said. "Should we investigate?" Mothra asked. "I think we should. The people can be in danger" Godzilla said

At Japan, the Godzilla is seen destroying buildings. "Yeah! Take that you son of a bitch! Oh! You want some too?" the Godzilla yells and used his atomic breath. "Feel my wrath!" the Godzilla shouts to the sky.

Just near Japan, Godzilla and Mothra approach Japan, seeing smoke in the sky. "I think I better go first. Come in after me after five minutes" Mothra said. "But I can't.." Godzilla was saying then Mothra took off. "..count" Godzilla finished. "Great. Now what am I supposed to do?" Godzilla asked himself. Then a seagull flies by and poops on him.

In the meantime, the Godzilla continues his rampage. He's confronted with a line of tanks. "When are you guys ever going to learn?" the Godzilla asked then used his atomic breath and wiped them all out. "Stop!" a voice said from a distance. The Godzilla looks and sees Mothra. The Godzilla fails to realize it was Mothra. "If you're here to destroy the city, I'm afraid you came to the wrong place" the Godzilla said. "Actually I'm here to protect them" Mothra said. "Protect? Uh.. you don't.. look like a protector.. at all" the Godzilla said. "Of course I am. I'm Mothra" Mothra said. "Um.. no disrespect.. but you're not Mothra. Mothra died along with my father after facing Space Godzilla" the Godzilla said. "You're father?" Mothra asked. "Ok enough talk! You're going down!" the Godzilla said launching his atomic breath. Mothra quickly dodges it and disappears. The Godzilla looks around to see where she went. "Please. I'm only here to help" Mothra said. "Nobody needs help" the Godzilla said continuing to attack.

In the ocean still, we see Godzilla with a pile of poop on his head. "Talk about being a shit head" Godzilla said. "I better go after Mothra and see who this threat is" Godzilla said dunking into the ocean and cleaning off his head. He then swam off to the action.

Mothra then gets knocked into a building with blood dripping off of her. "This is the end for you!" the Godzilla said. "Hey!" another voice said in a distance. The Godzilla turns expecting another challenger. Godzilla did have an angry look on his face, but it slowly went away when he got a closer look at the Godzilla. "What do you want?" the Godzilla asked rudely. "Don't you remember me?" Godzilla asked. "Remember you? I haven't seen you before! Even though you do almost look like my father" the Godzilla said. "Truth is.. I am your father" Godzilla said. The Godzilla backed away a little bit. "No.. you.. you can't be.. you're dead!" the Godzilla said. "Junior.. please" Godzilla said. Junior then froze in place, because only his father would address him as Junior. "You.. no.. I.. I still can't.." Junior said confused. Then Godzilla used his atomic breath on another building. "Is this enough proof?" Godzilla shouted. "You.. really are... my father" Junior said. Junior sat down with the stunning news about knowing his father was still alive.

Mothra then regenerated and flew next to Godzilla. "So.. does that mean that.. she is really Mothra?" Junior asked. "Yes. That is really Mothra" Godzilla said. "I feel.. so stupid now" Junior said. "Don't be too hard on yourself. You only assumed we were dead after the explosion" Mothra said. "That's right. I saw the island you guys were on and it exploded. I thought you all died" Junior said. "And.. there's something else you don't know yet" Godzilla said. "What's that?" Junior asked. "Mothra.. is your new mother" Godzilla said. Junior's jaw dropped. Then after a few minutes he fell to the ground and passed out.

A/N: This might not be as good as the original one, but I'm going to do my best to continue this. I hope you're enjoying this so far.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: I own nothing

In outer space, a cyborg-like creature is seen flying through the asteroid ring. "I will have my revenge on you Godzilla. I promise you.." the cyborg was saying then an asteroid hits his head. "Ow!" the cyborg shouted. He then continued and ran into a huge asteroid. "Why did the aliens built me with one eye?" the cyborg asked annoyed. He then fires his beam at the asteroid and the asteroid explodes causing a lot of asteroids to head into other planets, even Earth.

Junior then wakes up in a cave where beauty is seen everywhere. "What the hell is this? Am I dead?" Junior asked. "No. You're on Infant Island" the fairies said flying down to him. "Infant Island?" Junior asked. "Yes. Your father and Mothra have lived here for quite sometime after Bagan's attack" the fairies said. "Who's Bagan?" Junior asked. "Bagan was a demon spawn from hell. He craves destruction and chaos. He wanted to be called the 'King of Monsters' so he challenged your father and nearly killed him. Luckily, Mothra came to save him before Bagan had the chance to find Godzilla and finish him off. Then once Godzilla was healed, they were visited by Gamera, Guardian of the Universe. So he told them what Bagan was doing and went after him. The humans did all they could, but couldn't do much. Plus, one of their robots malfunctioned and played Mr. Roboto" the fairies said. "Ok.. can you get to the point?" Junior asked. "After their victory, Godzilla was injured badly, he was then taken here to heal. It seemed like he died, but with a miracle, he came back to life and became a guardian himself. Then they found a plant with amazing properties. A plant we like to call 'The Plant of Life" the fairies said. "This couldn't be anymore cliche'er" Junior said. "So Godzilla and Mothra kissed and the whole world was healed from Bagan's rampage and even brought their friends back" the fairies said. "I spoke too soon. Well, thanks for the story, but I.. gah! What is that?" Junior asked seeing a Minilla and Mothra larva cross figure walking on the beach.

"That's Insido. The child of Godzilla and Mothra" the fairies said. "Child? But I'm Godzilla's child! That means.." Junior paused. "He's your half brother" Godzilla said walking in. "You went ahead and had another child without knowing I existed still? What kind of parent are you?" Junior asked. "Look! I went through hell to protect this planet and you! And this is how you thank me?" Godzilla shouted in question. Junior was just frozen after that. "Junior.. look.. I'm sorry. This will take sometime to get used to. But it's how things are going to be from here on out" Godzilla said putting his hand on Junior's shoulder. "You know you're still my son" Godzilla said. Junior then backed away. "I need a moment" Junior said. As he was about to leave, the ground began to rumble. "What's happening?" Junior asked. "I don't know. I'll check outside" Godzilla said running out the cave.

Godzilla looks up and see meteors raining down from the sky. "Mothra! Take Insido inside!" Godzilla shouted. Mothra then quickly grabs Insido and carries him in. A meteor was heading to their cave. Godzilla spots a meteor heading to their cave and blows the it up with his atomic breath. He then got hit by one and stepped back a few feet. Then he felt like something got squished under his foot. Godzilla looks at his foot and sees a squashed human. "Oops" Godzilla said. He then got hit again. Then he powered up his atomic breath. More powerful than his basic one. And blew up rows of meteors.

Soon enough, they stopped falling. Everyone comes out of the cave and sees the damage. "I wonder what caused all these meteors to fall from the sky" Junior asked. "There's only two monsters I know that survived from Space Godzilla's attack, that come from space and that might be heading this way" Godzilla said. "Who would that be?" Junior asked. "Gigan or King Ghidorah" Godzilla said.

Insido looks around and spots a small blinking red light. He then approaches the light. As he got closer he began to hear gibberish talk from small figures that were hiding behind a rock. Then Insido sees the small figures and walks towards them. Then the figures ran to a boat and began to sail off. Insido wasn't to sure about trying to follow them, but he walked in the water and began to swim after them.

"Hey.. where's um... Insido?" Junior asked looking around. Then Godzilla and Mothra looked around and realize he wasn't there either. "Insido?" Godzilla shouted. "Insido!" Mothra yelled. "Our baby's gone" Mothra said hugging Godzilla. "Don't Worry, I'll find him" Godzilla said. "No. We'll search for him together" Mothra said. "Well you can count me out" Junior said. "Listen! He's your half brother dammit! Help us or so help me I'll.." Godzilla was saying then got interrupted. "Now Godzilla. That's not how you treat your kids. More like this. Get your ass in gear or you'll be in big trouble young man!" Mothra said. Junior was surprised by this. "Fine, whatever" Junior said as he began to walk out into the water. "What am I going to do with him?" Godzilla asked. "Well, maybe all he needs is a bit more of an understanding. Give him a father-son talk" Mothra suggested. "Ok. I'll try that then" Godzilla said. Then they went off into the water to search for Insido.

A/N: Well, I can't say much. Except I hope you are enjoying this so far and Read and Review please.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: Sorry for the extremely late update on this story. Things have been kind of slow for me. So, anyways, hope you enjoy this and I own nothing.

Insido is seen swimming after a boat that's leading him to Japan. The boat then docks and the people from the boat ran out screaming. Inside looked to see some incredible buildings. Insido then thought he should mess around with the buildings for a while. So Insido clawed at some buildings and saw dust fly all over the place. Inside was having fun with this. Maybe a little too much fun. Insido then clapped with joy and continued to trample buildings.

Meanwhile, in outer space, a metal cyclops is seen flying through space. "Man, I'm so embarrassed. I confused Venus for Earth! What else could possible go wrong?" the mechanical cyclops asked. Then one last piece of the asteroid he destroyed hit him in the eye. "Ah! Me and my big mouth.. now I can't fire my beam or see well!" the mechanical cyclops said as he started entering the Earth's atmosphere.

Meanwhile, we see Godzilla, Mothra and Junior arriving near a city. All three stopped and saw some vehicles with flags that has a leaf on them. "Canada? Really?" Junior asked. "You know it's hard to tell directions in the Pacific" Mothra said. "The sooner we find the brat the better" Junior said. Godzilla then grabbed Junior. "Never.. say that. He's a part of your family now and we need to find him" Godzilla said strictly. "Like you treating me like that isn't any different?" Junior asked. "I was wrong to do that. But things have changed. Family is important right now" Godzilla said. "You know what? I've tried to make you proud being as ruthless as I have been. Because you said a good King of Monsters rules with an iron fist. Now you come back as a whole different monster. What happened to you?" Junior asked. "I fell in love, Junior. It was the most wonderful thing I ever went through. It made me realize how wrong I was to be the way i was. I learned cruelty doesn't always work. The exception being when you fight a threat, but that not the point. The point is.. you can't live your life always hating on everything. When you have true friends and family on your side.. you can discover that there's something more" Godzilla said. "What's that?" Junior asked. "A big family. And trust me, it's not a family worth losing" Godzilla said. "What I don't want a family?" Junior asked. "Then you'll be lonely for the rest of your life!" Godzilla said. "Maybe that's the way I want it!" Junior shouted. "Fine! Turn you back on everyone who cared for you!" Godzilla shouted.

Godzilla then just couldn't take it anymore. So he just dived in the water and swam away. Junior did the same thing, but in a different direction. Mothra just hovered over the water looking both ways. Wondering who she should try to talk to. So she stayed and continued to think long and hard.

A/N: I know this wasn't good or long and I know I haven't updated this in.. forever. But I'm trying to think through the stories as best as I can. I can't promise that I'll be able to finish this story anytime soon, but I will try to keep the story going. So, keep an eye out and hopefully this story will get better as it goes along. See ya next time.


End file.
